Elle l'attendait toujours, debout devant le perron de leur porte
by Raimei94
Summary: Des fois, il tombait à genou devant cette tombe si grise. Il demandait pardon à son frère d'être vivant. De lui avoir volé la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Parce que c'était George qu'Angelina avait finalement épousé. Et pas Fred, comme cela aurait dû être


**Notes : les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling. **

**La fiction est assez dépressive, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

><p>Cela le prenait encore par moment.<p>

Il se réveillait en sursaut au milieu de la nuit et partait.

Il quittait sa femme et ses enfants pour transplaner, encore en pyjama, sur la tombe de son frère.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester une minute devant la pierre tombale que plusieurs heures. Parfois il pleurait, parfois il restait silencieux, parfois il parlait de sa vie. Mais à chaque fois, il culpabilisait. Parce que lui était encore là, bien debout. Bien vivant.

Alors que Fred, lui, était mort.

Des fois, il tombait à genou devant cette tombe si grise. Il demandait pardon à son frère d'être vivant. De lui avoir volé la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Parce que c'était George qu'Angelina avait finalement épousé. Et pas Fred, comme cela aurait dû être.

Le cadet de quelques secondes en avait toujours eu conscience. Si Fred n'avait pas été assassiné lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, jamais Angelina ne l'aurait épousé. Jamais Fred II et Roxanne n'auraient été ses enfants.

* * *

><p>C'est amusant la génétique. Frederick et George avaient toujours eu les mêmes goûts. Hormis quelques nuances, ils appréciaient la même nourriture, les mêmes vêtements, le même humour. Ils avaient des caractères assez semblables, les mêmes idées en même temps, la même intelligence.<p>

Marrant que cela s'applique aussi en amour.

La révélation avait eu lieu en sixième année, lors du bal de Noël de la Coupe de Feu. Avant, Angelina Johnson était la bonne copine de la même promotion que lui, courageuse Gryffondor possédant un talent certain pour le Quidditch. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement. George et Fred étaient trop fusionnels pour faire véritablement attention au monde qui les entourait. Pas qu'ils soient uniquement concentrés sur leurs nombrils si semblables, c'est juste que leur relation complémentaire avait retardé l'arrivée d'une certaine forme de maturité.

Fred avait invité Angelina au bal parce que c'était la chose la plus simple et logique à faire. Eux deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, eux deux amis, eux deux ne voulant pas aller seuls à ce bal. Sur le moment, la seule pensée de George avait été : « Bon, il faut que je m'en trouve une maintenant. ». Lee, qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné son béguin pour la poursuiveuse, avait par contre fait la gueule.

Et puis, le soir du bal, tout avait changé. Elle avait dansé avec beaucoup de personnes, parfois plusieurs en même temps, se lançant notamment dans un rock improbable, en trio avec les jumeaux. Mais elle avait surtout dansé avec Fred. Le grand dadais bougeait très mal donc le duo n'était pas gracieux, mais son sourire à elle n'avait eu de cesse de grandir. Au fur et à mesure des danses, Angelina et Fred s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à finir le bal dans un slow empli de tendresse et d'affection.

A quelques mètres de là, assis sur une chaise, George ressenti l'envie d'être à la place de son jumeau. Pas uniquement parce que lui aussi voulait vivre cet instant magique avec une fille. Il voulait que cette fille soit Angelina.

* * *

><p>Ce bal fit cogiter beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Weasley en firent parti. Fred et George parlèrent de Ron et Hermione. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par aborder le sujet « Angie ». Et plus ils en parlaient, plus l'un et l'autre prirent conscience d'une chose : ils étaient attirés par la même fille. On n'en était pas à l'amour fou qui transformait les hommes en idiots congénitales (comme Ronald). Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose.<p>

Seulement une fille, ce n'est pas comme une bierreaubeurre ou une plume. On ne la partage pas et on ne la prête pas.

La relation entre les jumeaux passait avant tout. Alors, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne jamais devenir rivaux en amour.

Sauf qu'Angelina Johnson faisait partie de ceux que le bal avait fait cogiter. Et qu'après six années de vie commune mais platonique avec Fred Weasley, ce dernier commençait étrangement à l'attirer. Mais la désormais majeure était bien plus timide en amour que sur un terrain de sport.

Alors, durant plus d'un an, il ne se passa rien.

Chacun refoula ses sentiments, n'en parlant à personne, ne se trahissant jamais.

Lorsque les jumeaux quittèrent Poudlard de façon retentissante, Angelina rie comme elle n'avait jamais rie. D'un parce que ce départ était tellement « Fred et George ». De deux, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de retrouver Fred et son frère d'ici quelques mois, loin des chaînes de Poudlard et des professeurs.

* * *

><p>Et en effet, ils s'étaient revus. Elle était venue leur rendre visite dans leur nouvelle boutique au Chemin de Traverse, exhibant devant eux les Aspics qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Ils s'étaient charriés, avaient été boire un verre tous les trois, s'étaient quittés de bonne humeur. Voldemort avait beau être de retour et les jumeaux œuvrer pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.<p>

Ils s'étaient revue tous les trois. Encore et encore.

Et les jumeaux avaient finalement compris. Ils avaient compris qu'Angelina les adoraient tous les deux, mais qu'elle était amoureuse de Fred. Ce n'est pas qu'elle affichait une préférence nette et distincte. Mais elle avait ces gestes, ces regards et ces rires qui ne trompent pas.

Même après tout ce temps, les deux jumeaux étaient encore amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, elle n'en aimait qu'un.

Et qui donc était George pour s'opposer à cet amour ?

Il voulait que Fred soit heureux. Il voulait qu'Angelina soit heureuse. Réaliser ce vœu était simple. Il suffisait qu'il se retire de la partie.

Fred tempêta, essaya de le convaincre à force de blagues. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'entrer dans ce mélodrame. Il suffisait qu'il dise non à Angelina, et aucun des jumeaux n'aurait à souffrir. Angelina était forte, ils l'étaient tous les trois. Ils s'en remettraient et Angelina trouverait le bon gars, tandis qu'eux trouveraient deux filles bien distinctes. Tous les trois resteraient amis après un temps d'adaptation, et tout irait parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes (une fois Lucius Malefoy et sa progéniture en prison bien sûre).

George souri tristement à son frère et le pris dans ses bras, le remerciant pour ces paroles. Mais il se retira tout de même de la partie.

Mieux valait un cœur malheureux que trois non ?

* * *

><p>Fred ne parla jamais de cela à Angelina.<p>

Et il agit très correctement envers George.

Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie de couple à George. Il cacha la relation qu'il avait avec la jeune femme au reste de la famille afin que son jumeau n'ait pas à subir un repas familial ponctué de questions sur la vie intime des deux amoureux. Il fit en sorte qu'Angelina ne vienne pas le chercher à la boutique lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux, épargnant à George la vision du petit couple heureux qu'ils formaient.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Poudlard fut prise par les mangemorts, tout devint plus compliqué. Les Weasley faisant partie de la liste noire des adeptes de Voldemort, Fred et George durent se terrer avec le reste de leur famille, tandis qu'Angelina devait gérer sa propre vie.<p>

Les trois se virent peu, même si Angelina passa au Terrier après avoir appris que George avait perdu une oreille lors d'une bataille contre les mangemorts. Elle et Fred agirent de façon détachée, cachant avec succès leur relation aux personnes présentes.

Elle s'accroupit devant le lit que George occupait, regardant avec inquiétude le bandeau ensanglanté qui entourait sa tête. Il lui sourit et fit une vanne à deux balles pour la détendre.

« _Puisque tu ne te décide pas, je vais la faire : au moins, Fred et moi sommes parfaitement différenciables maintenant._ ».

Un léger rire lui secoua les épaules et elle le serrât contre elle, lui disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie. Il répondit à cette étreinte avec bonheur, tandis que Fred les rejoignait pour compléter le « _câlin de groupe_ ». Il appela même Harry et les autres pour parachever le tableau.

Molly proposa à Angelina de rester pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais cette dernière déclina poliment. Le danger ne guettait pas seulement les Weasley et elle ne faisait pas partie des sorciers les plus en sécurité dans ce monde de ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Fred et elle parvinrent à se voir de temps à autres les mois suivants.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle arriva au château en compagnie de Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Olivier Dubois, prête à jouer un rôle actif dans cette guerre. Le plan de bataille dessiné par Kingsley Shacklebolt ne la positionnait pas à proximité des jumeaux.

Avant de partir vers l'aile sud en compagnie de Katie, Alicia et Oliver, elle se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur sourie en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Elle repartie, fit trois pas, et se retrouva brusquement pour courir vers Fred. Dans un mouvement uni et magnifique, ils s'embrassèrent. Tout le monde le vît. Molly poussa un cri de surprise suraiguë. En tant que jumeau blagueur, George aurait dû siffler, faire le mariole devant cet acte guimauve.

Non, il n'en fut rien. Parce que tout ce qu'il vit en cet instant, ce fut lui en train d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Pas Fred.

Il serra si fort sa baguette qu'elle aurait pu se briser. Et il détourna le regard pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité.

* * *

><p>Durant la bataille, aucun des deux jumeaux n'en parla. Ils n'y pensèrent même pas. Côtes à côtes face aux mangemorts, c'étaient eux deux qui comptaient. La guerre était là, comment diable pourraient-ils penser à ce genre de chose ?<p>

Ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion d'en parler. Une explosion emporta Fred.

Fred était mort.

Fred était parti.

George pleura tout contre le corps de son frère. Il pleura à n'en plus finir, entrevoyant par moment l'arrivée d'un proche, détournant le regard à chaque fois, incapable de supporter la peine dans les yeux de chacun.

Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il vit Angelina s'approcher d'eux qu'il se rappela son existence. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de famille Weasley, tremblante, incapable d'aller plus loin. Lorsque Molly s'avança vers elle, les bras tendu comme elle le ferait avec l'un de ses propres enfants, elle esquissa un mouvement de recul. Elle n'était pas de la famille, elle n'avait pas à êt…

Molly l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça, permettant à la jeune femme de libérer ses premiers sanglots. Toute deux s'approchèrent de l'être aimé, Molly tenant fort la main d'Angelina. George se recula pour lui laisser la place qu'elle méritait. Les yeux rivés sur le cadavre de son amour, la brune tomba à genou devant Fred. En pleurs, elle lui toucha les mains, le visage, caressa ces cheveux roux qu'elle aimait tant.

Toujours assit à même le sol, George observa la scène. Contrairement à l'heure précédente, ce ne fut pas lui qu'il vit aux côtés d'Angelina. Ce qu'il vit, ce fut Angelina qui pleurait Fred. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et George avait perdu sa moitié, son frère aimé.

Malgré tout, ils repartirent au combat. Et ils remportèrent la guerre.

* * *

><p>Fred fut enterré dans le cimetière familial. Une cérémonie bien trop sobre pour son caractère. Angelina y eu sa place, Molly et Arthur y tinrent. Elle ne fit aucun discours, pleurant dans les bras de Katie et Alicia. Au moment des saluts à la famille, George et elle s'étreignirent longuement, n'échangeant rien d'autre que des sanglots<p>

* * *

><p>Les mois qui suivirent, George tenta de gérer le magasin de farces et attrapes seul. Devant l'impossibilité de la tâche et l'instabilité de son frère, Ron vint lui prêter main forte.<p>

La perte de Fred avait laissé un trou béant dans le cœur de nombreuses personnes. Mais particulièrement dans celui de George.

Il arrivait au jeune homme de s'effondrer en larmes en pleine journée, devant les clients. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit en appelant son frère. Il lui arrivait aussi de disparaitre de longues heures pour visiter la tombe de son jumeau.

Chacun dans son entourage se reconstruisait lentement.

Lui, il n'y parvenait pas.

* * *

><p>Angelina s'était éloignée des Weasley suite à l'enterrement. C'était trop dur de voir toutes ces têtes rousses se tenir devant elle. C'était trop dur de subir le maternalisme de Molly.<p>

C'était trop dur de voir le corps, le visage de George. Parce que malgré l'oreille manquante, c'était aussi le corps et le visage de Fred.

Elle avait tenté de se reconstruire auprès de sa famille. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle se réveillait parfois la nuit en appelant son amour. Il suffisait qu'elle croise un couple comprenant un roux dans la rue pour que les larmes montent.

De temps à autre, elle pensait à George. Et elle se trouvait égoïste. Le malheureux devait bien plus souffrir qu'elle et il devait avoir besoin de soutiens. Elle avait appris que son frère Ronald l'aidait à la boutique. Cela témoignait de l'état de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

Alors, après plusieurs mois, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voyait le fantôme de Fred partout que George devait en souffrir. Elle devait être là pour lui, au moins en souvenir de toutes ces années d'amitié. Il aurait pu devenir son beau-frère. Il méritait qu'elle reprenne contact avec lui.

Ce jour d'hiver, elle resta bien une demi-heure dans le froid, à observer la boutique sans oser y entrer. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Et s'il valait finalement mieux pour George qu'elle reste loin de lui ? Peut-être ne voulait-il en aucun cas la revoir…

Mais pour le savoir, il fallait entrer non ? Alors elle inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte du magasin. Il n'y avait aucun client, aussi George sorti-t-il de la réserve, un carton dans les bras. Il se figea en voyant Angelina, la regardant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre. Gênée, peinant à soutenir le regard cerné du jeune homme, elle resta collée à la sortie, prête à disparaitre en un instant.

George lâcha le carton qu'il tenait, se précipitant vers la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, répétant son prénom encore et encore, telle une litanie. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, respirant le parfum propre à George, mais serrant un corps qui ressemblait à celui de Fred.

George ferma la boutique et congédia Ron. Lui et Angelina s'assirent par terre, parlant de ce qu'ils étaient devenus ces derniers mois.

Il fallut trois nouvelles rencontres pour qu'ils puissent aborder le sujet de leurs souffrances. Pour qu'ils puissent même prononcer le nom de « Fred ».

* * *

><p>Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, cela les aida. Leurs familles respectives échangèrent des lettres à ce propos et tombèrent d'accord : George et Angelina allaient de mieux en mieux depuis qu'ils se voyaient.<p>

La jeune femme recommença à côtoyer les Weasley, s'excusant mille fois pour sa fuite. Elle fut bien accueillit, observant avec amusement les couples que formaient Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Voir la jeune génération baveuse que formaient Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley lui réchauffa le cœur. Molly faisait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas la materner qu'elle soupçonna George et Arthur de lui avoir fait la leçon. La vie continuait.

Elle parvenait de mieux en mieux à ne plus voir Fred en George. Outre l'oreille, les deux hommes que tout le monde confondaient étaient différents. C'était d'autant plus flagrant après sa relation avec Frederick.

Mais il lui arrivait tout de même de cligner des yeux un instant et de croire ensuite avoir devant elle son amour perdu. Juste un instant.

* * *

><p>George lui était toujours amoureux.<p>

Il s'en était rendu compte au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres.

Il aimait toujours Angelina.

Si, plusieurs années plus tôt, il s'était légèrement amusé de voir que, jumeaux jusqu'au bout des ongles, Fred et lui étaient attirés par la même fille, il s'en horrifiait aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux de la femme qu'avait aimé son frère mort. C'était malsain, c'était immoral.

Mais c'était ainsi.

Il avait besoin d'Angelina en ce moment. La perte de Fred était toujours là, mais grâce à la jeune femme, elle s'amenuisait. George arrivait de nouveau à sourire, à rire, à parler de son jumeau sans pleurer. Il pouvait maintenant se passer de l'aide de Ron et se levait heureux les jours où il voyait Angelina. Il prenait de nouveau soin de lui.

Pour elle.

Peu importe que ses sentiments soient malsains, il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre jour après jour.

Bien sûr, il y avait des « incidents » parfois. Un mauvais souvenir qui ressurgit soudain. Un mot qui n'aurait pas dû être prononcé. Un sanglot. Une plainte. Des tremblements. Dans ces moments, l'un et l'autre se prenaient la main et serraient, fort, jusqu'à ce que la crise passe.

Ils s'aidaient mutuellement, chérissant le souvenir de Fred, se remettant lentement de sa disparition.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs mois plus tard, tout bascula.<p>

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de régulièrement se voir après le travail chez George, Angelina habitant toujours chez ses parents. Là-bas, ils regardaient des vieilles photos et parlaient tout en buvant un coup. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière pour que tout dérape. Ils n'avaient pas bu plus que d'habitude, rien de spécial ne s'était passé.

Seulement, ce fut ce soir-là que tout changea.

Elle riait en regardant pour la millième fois une photo animée de Fred sur son premier balai lorsque George lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa. C'était à la fois désespéré et tendre, mais _par Merlin_, avec toutes les différences qui séparaient les deux jumeaux, pourquoi fallait-ils qu'ils embrassent exactement de la même manière ?

Peut-être aurait-elle réussit à se reprendre si, entre deux baisers avides, il n'avait pas soupiré « _Angie_ ». Seul Fred l'appelait ainsi. Elle se perdit dans les bras, les lèvres et les soupirs aimants de George.

Ils firent l'amour avec ardeur, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Mais tandis qu'en s'approchant de la jouissance, lui murmurait en continu des « _Angie_ », elle, elle cria « _Fred_ ».

Il stoppa ses mouvements, et elle s'éveilla. Les mains de George lâchèrent son amante et agrippèrent le matelas tandis que son visage dévasté se perdait contre sa gorge. Elle ramena ses mains vers son visage, étouffant un sanglot, ses yeux regardant avec horreur le plafond, comme si Fred était en train de les observer.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuse secondes. Puis la Gryffondor prit la fuite. Elle renversa George sur le côté et tenta de sortir du lit. Il la rattrapa au vol et la ramena contre lui en répétant son nom. Elle se débattit, mais rien à faire. Il avait plus de force qu'elle.

« _Lâche-moi George ! Lâche-moi !_ »

Angelina était en colère contre lui, beaucoup contre elle, et surtout, elle était terrassée par la culpabilité. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça, à elle-même, mais surtout _à eux deux_ ?

Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils pleurèrent, elle se débattant toujours et lui la tenant avec force en la suppliant de ne pas partir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à articuler « _c'est mal, c'est mal_ », lui, il gémit un « _je t'aime_ ».

Elle cessa de se débattre et tourna sa tête pour le regarder, interloquée. A travers ses larmes, il lui sourit avec douleur, lui caressant le visage avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il était capable, et lui répéta les mots.

Angelina aurait voulu que tout cela soit faux. Elle aurait même préféré que ce soit une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais elle connaissait trop bien George maintenant. Il ne mentait pas.

Il l'aimait.

Elle se senti nauséeuse à pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Par Merlin, elle venait de crier le nom de son frère et…

«_ Ce n'est pas grave Angie. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Ce n'est pas grave. _»

Horrifié du peu d'amour propre qu'il avait, elle libéra un de ses bras et le gifla. La claque ne fut pas retentissante, elle était trop prisonnière du corps de son amant pour pouvoir y mettre de la force.

Malgré tout, il la lâcha complètement, soudain pétrifié.

« _C'est très grave George._ »

Elle se sépara de lui et se leva, remettant à la va-vite ses vêtements. La voyant agir ainsi, George tenta de la stopper, mais d'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre des liens temporaires à l'un de ses poignets et l'attacha au lit. Il essaya d'attraper sa propre baguette mais d'un Expelliarmus, Angelina la fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« _Angie attend ! Ne pars pas ! Nous devons en parler ! Angelina, s'il te plait !_ »

Il se mit à crier tellement fort qu'elle lança un sortilège d'isolement à travers l'appartement déjà insonorisé, de peur d'alerter les voisins.

Elle finit de s'habiller et sorti de l'appartement sans un mot, tandis que George hurlait toujours, s'écorchant le poignet à force d'essayer de se détacher.

A peine fut-elle sortie de l'immeuble qu'elle transplana.

* * *

><p>Elle déboula à Pré-au-Lard, le plus proche possible de Poudlard que les sorts de l'école le lui permettait. Elle regarda les lumières lointaines du château, se remémorant l'époque où tout était facile. Les jumeaux Weasley et elle n'étaient qu'amis. Sa principale préoccupation était de devenir une bonne poursuiveuse.<p>

Aucune personne chère à son cœur n'était morte.

Elle resta au bord du lac toute la nuit, se lançant des sorts pour se réchauffer en ce début d'automne. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. En larmes, les vêtements de travers, les cheveux défaits, les lèvres encore gonflées par les baisers de George.

Elle devait définitivement couper les ponts avec George. Pour Fred. Pour elle-même.

Et surtout pour George lui-même.

* * *

><p>Angelina resta ainsi toute la nuit, se berçant du passé pour se préparer au matin. Pré-au-Lard commençant à s'éveiller, elle utilisa l'eau du lac pour s'arranger un peu et transplana vers Londres.<p>

Alors qu'elle s'était promis toute la nuit de plus jamais voir George, sa résolution s'ébranla à mesure qu'elle marchait dans la capitale. Le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé avait dû se dissiper depuis longtemps, alors qu'avait-il fait depuis ?

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, et cela faisait belle lurette que George avait trafiqué la pendule magique de sa mère pour qu'elle n'ait pas en permanence un œil sur lui. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

Voir les passants marcher devant elle en ayant l'air totalement indifférent au monde extérieur la renvoya à sa propre cruauté.

Pas George, pas lui.

Prise d'une peur panique, Angelina transplana devant l'immeuble de George et débarqua en trombe dans son appartement.

Une immonde odeur de vomi la prit à la gorge. Elle se précipita vers le corps inerte de George à terre, entouré de cadavres de bouteilles et de photos souillées. Elle le prit dans ses bras, appelant son nom avec terreur. Il ouvrir à demi les paupières et les referma en balbutiant son nom.

Elle lui lança un sort qui lui fit régurgiter tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, qu'importent les photos qui jonchaient le parquet. Elle guida ensuite le jeune homme vers la salle de bain, s'effondrant avec lui dans la douche. Le dos contre le mur, elle serra George contre elle et actionna l'eau, amenant sur eux un déluge glacé.

Il eut un sursaut et prit une grande inspiration, réveillé par la douche forcée. Il attrapa ses mains, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Les minutes passèrent, ponctuées par quelques « _crétin_ » et « _idiot_ » lancés par la jeune femme. Grâce au sort et à la douche, George décuva assez vite, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Ce fut Angelina qui brisa le silence relatif en posant la question qu'il attendait mais appréhendait.

« _Depuis combien de temps ?_ »

Il se tendit et ferma un instant les yeux, se demandant quoi répondre. Il décida d'être honnête afin de s'éviter une dissimulation douloureuse supplémentaire.

« _En même temps que Fred. Juste après le bal de sixième année._ »

Elle murmura un « _par Merlin_ » et le serrât encore plus fort contre elle, prenant peu à peu conscience de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti toutes ces années.

Il lui raconta tout. L'accord avec Fred. Son arrivée à elle et l'amour évident qu'elle portait à son jumeau. Son choix de laisser les deux jeunes gens vivre pleinement leur amour. La bonne conduite de Fred. La mort de ce dernier qui avait éradiqué tout sentiment. Le besoin qu'il avait de la voir.

Et enfin le retour en force de ces sentiments interdits.

Angelina embrassa avec tristesse et affection les cheveux mouillés de l'homme dans ses bras.

« _Tu es trop bon George. Tu es de loin le meilleur de nous trois. Tu l'as toujours été. Et toute cette peine… Je ne te mérite pas._ »

Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette douche et lui offrit un sourire sans joie.

« _Peu m'importe que tu m'aimes en retour Angie. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas seul. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas la seule chose à m'avoir sauvé._ »

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils s'étaient sauvé mutuellement à travers leur amitié, leur passé commun et leurs relations avec Fred. L'amour que George lui portait n'était qu'une seule des pièces de l'édifice.

« _Je vais te faire souffrir…_ »

_« Penses-tu être capable de m'aimer ? Pas comme tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, mais comme un homme ?_ »

La question était abrupte, et elle n'en savait honnêtement rien. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant hier. C'était un fait qu'elle aimait George. Mais pas comme_ elle aimait Fred_.

« _Je t'ai appelé…_ »

« _Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour hier. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, jamais je ne te reprocherais quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé._ »

« _C'était un accident. Un horrible accident. Je ne vois plus Fred en toi depuis des mois et hier… Bon sang George, c'était ton frère !_ »

Il quitta ses bras et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, arrêtant l'eau depuis longtemps inutile.

« _C'était mon frère et il ne voudrait pas nous voir ainsi. Je t'aime Angie et toi tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimeras un jour. Tu viens de me dire que je suis bien George à tes yeux. C'est un bon début. Mon frère ne voudrait pas que tu portes le veuvage toute ta vie._ »

La dernière pique d'humour arracha un sourire aux deux jeunes gens. C'était tellement… « Fred et George » comme réflexion. Il lui prit les mains et lui offrit un véritable sourire.

« _Angelina, gardons contact. Voyons-nous à l'extérieur, dans des lieux neutres. Et en même temps, vivons notre vie chacun de notre côté, créons des liens avec des hommes et des femmes. Essaye de trouver le bonheur…_ »

« _George…_ »

« _... mais si un jour tu te rends compte qu'entre nous il y a une chance, je t'en prie, ne laisse pas le fantôme de Fred gâcher cette opportunité._ »

Angelina acquiesça avec un sourire, scellant ainsi la promesse.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'appartement et transplanèrent devant la tombe de Fred.<p>

Main dans la main, chacun adressa mentalement une prière au défunt.

Puis chacun parti de son côté.

* * *

><p>Les solstices passèrent.<p>

Angelina et George se retrouvaient régulièrement dans un pub ou un café, parlant de moins en moins de Fred et de plus en plus d'eux-mêmes.

Angelina essaya de rencontrer des hommes, de lier un lien sentimental et charnel avec quelqu'un.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Il n'y avait aucune étincelle, aucun sentiment. Au début, c'était en grande partie à cause du souvenir de Fred. Avec le temps, ce souvenir eu de moins en moins d'impact sur sa vie sentimentale.

Elle n'oubliait pas Fred. Elle ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais. Mais elle savait aussi que le rouquin aurait voulu qu'elle se remette de sa disparition.

Cependant, peu importe combien elle essayait, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un homme qui lui convenait. Elle cherchait, encore et encore, mais rien à faire. Aucun des couples qu'elle formait ne résistait bien longtemps.

Et en parallèle, George l'attirait de plus en plus.

Angelina était une vraie salope sans cœur de ressentir ça, elle le savait, mais cela s'imposait tout simplement de plus à elle.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de George Weasley.

Pas parce qu'elle voyait Fred en lui. Mais parce qu'il était George. Le beau, le gentil, l'amusant, le séduisant George. Et que peu à peu, grâce à son caractère, il la charmait. Il se libérait peu à peu du fantôme de son frère et agissait pour lui-même.

Évidemment qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Fred, les deux sortaient du même moule.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était définitivement George qui l'attirait.

* * *

><p>Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans un café pour parler de tout et de rien. Elle observa George en face d'elle et ne vit que George, son sourire, son oreille et son nez rougis par le froid.<p>

Remarquant qu'elle avait l'air pensive, le jeune homme s'appuya sur la table et avança sa tête vers elle.

« _Eh bien alors, Angie est dans les nuages._ »

« _Ferme les yeux._ »

Surpris, mais toujours docile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Angelina, le roux s'exécuta.

Tout en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms possibles (dont certains que n'auraient pas reniés les adeptes de la magie noire), la jeune femme scella ses lèvres avec celles de George.

Ce qui devait au début n'être qu'un léger smack se transforma rapidement en véritable baiser. Déjà parce que la magie prenait et qu'Angelina en avait envie, mais aussi parce George répondait à son geste avec entrain.

La jeune femme senti son cœur s'envoler. Il aurait très bien pu refuser ce geste. Tout deux ne parlaient jamais de leur vie sentimentale. Il aurait très bien pu trouver quelqu'un depuis tout ce temps.

A la fin du baiser, le jeune homme lui adressa le plus beau des sourires, tandis qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux en prononçant le mot qui allait mettre fin au dernier malaise possible entre eux.

« _George._ »

Elle le dit en souriant, avec force et aplomb. Et lui, plus heureux que jamais, se leva tellement vite qu'il envoya voler sa chaise et contourna la table afin de prendre la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il l'a souleva pour approcher son visage du sien, l'embrassant d'autant plus aisément. Autour d'eux, moldus et sorciers applaudirent.

* * *

><p>Ils n'allèrent pas chez lui cette nuit-là. En fait, ils passèrent la soirée comme tout couple normal de jeunes sorciers : un film moldu un peu con dans un cinéma londonien tout en essayant de manger furtivement des chocogrenouilles bondissantes.<p>

Une fois le film terminé, il la raccompagna à son nouvel appartement.

Arrivés sur le perron, ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent.

Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'ils ne passent la nuit l'un chez l'autre. Parce ce que maintenant, ils voulaient faire les choses de la bonne façon.

Angelina l'emmena dans son nouvel appartement. Au milieu des draps et des soupirs, ce fut bien le nom de « George » qu'elle prononça.

Ils attendirent avant de l'annoncer à leurs familles. Ils voulaient savoir si cela collait définitivement. Parce que se présenter ainsi main dans la main aux Weasley et aux Johnson était compliqué.

Pour tout regard extérieur, Angelina était l'amour du défunt Fred. Et aujourd'hui, elle était avec son frère jumeau, George.

Évidemment, la nouvelle ne fut pas accueillie avec joie. Chacun des membres de la famille essaya de se maitriser, plus ou moins maladroitement, jusqu'à ce que Percy explose et hurle à la face du couple ce que tout le monde pensait.

Ce « _truc là_ », c'était malsain. Et cela équivalait à cracher sur la mémoire de Fred.

Il y eu des mots durs, des cris. George emmena Angelina loin du Terrier.

Puis Molly les réinvita. Elle organisa régulièrement des diners, invitant à chaque fois une petite tranche de la famille Weasley. Dans l'intimité de ces repas, le dialogue se réengagea.

Et peu à peu, le « George et Angelina » fut accepté. Beaucoup n'arrivèrent jamais à croire que les deux puissent s'aimer sans que ce soit mû par le souvenir de Fred. Mais ils finirent tous par l'accepter.

Parce que les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux.

* * *

><p>Ils emménagèrent dans une maison au milieu de la campagne, comme n'importe quel couple.<p>

Leur mariage se passa tout aussi bien que celui de n'importe quel Weasley. La presse tabloïd en parla tout autant, allant même jusqu'à inventer qu'en fait, c'était George qui était mort à Poudlard ce jour-là et que Fred lui, était bien vivant et épousait l'amour de sa vie.

Lorsque leur premier enfant naquit, ce fut George qui voulut l'appeler Fred. Parce qu'il voulait rendre hommage à son frère. Parce qu'il voulait prononcer le mot « Fred » et voir devant lui un être bien vivant. Loin de choquer, ce geste plu à la famille. Il constituait un lourd héritage pour l'enfant, mais les Weasley veilleraient à ce qu'il le surmonte.

George et Angelina étaient heureux.

* * *

><p>Mais ce bonheur était également douloureux pour George. Parce qu'insidieusement, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce bonheur aurait dû être celui de Fred.<p>

Il aurait largement préféré que son frère soit vivant et marié à Angelina aujourd'hui que de connaitre la situation qu'il vivait actuellement.

Angelina aimait George, c'était un fait. Mais malgré cela, ce dernier ne pouvait oublier la première nuit, lorsqu'elle l'avait confondu avec _l'autre_. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il ne le lui avait jamais reproché.

Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus oublié.

Il savait que leur amour n'était pas feint. Mais il savait aussi que dans le meilleur des monde, le « George et Angelina » n'aurait jamais existé, pas plus que le « Fred et Roxanne ».

Il savait que toute la famille le savait et qu'un jour, ses propres enfants seraient assez grand pour le comprendre.

Alors oui, régulièrement, il disparaissait en pleine nuit de la maison pour aller voir son frère jumeau et lui demander pardon.

Angelina aussi le faisait. Mais c'était moins compulsif, plus maitrisé.

Elle avait mieux guérie que George. Et George lui en voulait parfois pour cela.

* * *

><p>Cette fois-là, il resta de longues heures devant la tombe. Il parlait, se taisait, reparlait, puis se taisait de nouveau. Bien après le lever du soleil, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.<p>

Et comme toujours, elle l'attendait debout, devant le perron de leur porte. Qu'importe qu'elle ait un travail. Ces jours-là, elle prenait un congé en urgence. Qu'importe que les enfants doivent aller à l'école, il y avait bien assez d'oncles et de tantes dans la famille pour rendre service.

Elle l'attendait toujours, debout devant le perron de leur porte. Qu'importe qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

En le voyant, Angelina posait par terre son mug et attendait qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Là, elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et le prenait dans ses bras, lui transmettant tout le soutien et l'amour dont elle était capable. Souvent, il pleurait. Qu'importe les années qui passaient. Il pleurait toujours.

Alors, ils se laissaient choir sur le perron et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, observaient la campagne sans fin.

Oui, il était heureux. Mais ce bonheur n'aurait pas dû être sien.

Fred lui manquait tellement.


End file.
